


白魔法院秘闻 其一

by seventeenglobefish



Series: 淫纹秘话 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Summary: 淫纹密话 白魔法院秘录
Series: 淫纹秘话 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606090
Kudos: 12





	白魔法院秘闻 其一

**Author's Note:**

> 淫纹密话 白魔法院秘录

一般的冒险者小队是不存在高阶治疗者的，作为白魔法师的女性会严格按照日程表在各大村落集会巡游，为其中需要治疗的人们治疗。

偶然也会有在外受了伤的冒险者主动向白魔法院提出申请，很快距离最近的白魔法师就会赶来，可是今天…负责这一带区域的白魔法师，好像来晚了些。

身份名牌：雨花石 初露

少女腹腔中鼓鼓囊囊的，每每胯下的陆行鸟癫上一下，小小的奥拉族白魔法师都听见她肚中咕噜咕噜的闷响，还浮着些白沫的娇唇微微张开，无力地吐出些沙哑娇喘。

她的搭档陆行鸟突然有些狂躁，跑的时快时慢，她得用尽全力才能抓紧那缰绳好不让自己摔下去。

初露醒来时没由来的伴着一些畏惧，今天是她从白魔法实习院毕业，正式成为白魔法师的第一日。就在她刚刚换上属于她的那件衣装，导师就给了她任务，让她前去某一所大概30人卫兵屯所协助已经在哪里有段日子的几位前辈进行治愈。

她出行前颤颤巍巍的将会伴随白魔法师一辈子的两个器皿情塞连到她在坠耻骨上的银百合腰链，一支偏大的进了她的小穴，一支正常平原男性尺寸大小的堵住了她的屁股，特殊的杯状设计可以盛住体内分泌或者灌入的液体，因为每日晨起都要进行的唤醒课程，吃下这两支费不了太多的力气。

可她不敢为自己串上阴蒂链。

即使导师说过这不会疼痛，可天生弱势胆小的她还是不敢，推推诺诺直到被上级发现了她的迟到，被发现的瞬间她就害怕的快要哭了出来，膝盖可怜巴巴地发着抖，在她冲着上级导师下跪着道歉之前就被几根黏糊的藤蔓卷住，用着快使她双腿脱臼的力量把她的双腿扯开至了最大。

初露吓得话都说不出来，她所熟悉导师用着看待实验青蛙的眼神扫视着她的两个穴，她从来没有被这样无感情的眼神凝视过，少女默念着祷语祈求原谅，可她脑袋里闪现的却是无数扭曲人影对着她的诅咒话语，她抖得更厉害了。

很快就有冰凉的水珠滴上她的私处，魔法的阴蒂穿环被强制带了上去，初露瞪大了双眸，那是一股蔓圃魔具从未带给她过的高潮，随着腹上的花纹的发热，堵塞着的蜜穴快要喷出水一样的猛烈抽搐，细链之间的拉扯还牵动了敏感的后穴，她裸露背部上的枯藤纹路感受到了什么一样，缓缓得冒出了芽。

上级导师结束了魔法，把链子锁好后就将失了神的姑娘丢上陆行鸟鸟鞍，指示好了方向，面无表情的送她出行。

等少女回过了神，她已经被送到了驻地入口，初露曲长的双角听见了来迎接她的卫兵口中的咒骂，她努力的向他露出笑脸，可生着气的男人一把把她从陆行鸟上掳了下来抗到肩上，她都来不及尖叫，男人就粗暴的把她穴里吃着的东西拔了出来，先前高潮分泌出的水溅了卫兵一手。

卫兵看着湿漉的手心愣了一会，先前的愤怒一扫而空，他哈哈大笑着，把脸贴到初露的垂在他嘴边白嫩肉腿上，隔着柔纱下流的舔了奥拉族独有的鳞片一口，少女立马就跟受惊的幼鹿一样无力得蹬着腿，结果屁股就挨了惩罚的巴掌。

“呜——！！”

“这可真来了个新鲜骚货，里面那三个女人的骚洞早就装不下了，大家伙早就等烦了！”

卫兵一边朝着帐篷走一边把他两根粗糙的手指捅进了初露嫩粉色的穴里，毫不怜惜的进步把她搞得更加湿润，少女脑袋里一片空白，肚皮上的淫纹又开始发热，控制着她不去忍耐呻吟，她张着口啊啊的小声叫唤，就在要被卫兵熟练的指奸玩上高潮时，初露被残忍的丢到了帐篷里。

“呜呜…什……”

她没有被摔疼，帐篷里弥漫着一股奇妙的甜味，但下一秒就被灌进她口鼻中的腥臭浓液所替代，初露身下是柔软的垫子，她维持着臀部高翘的姿势，柔软的胸部被压扁，接触到异常触感的乳头马上就立了起来往外滴着乳。

神经敏感的少女立马察觉到有十几道视线落在她的狼狈翘着的屁股上，即使脸部接触着不知道什么柔软温热的东西，那些浊液还溢出来一样的弄脏她的小脸，初露也不愿抬起头来看看那到底是什么，反而闭着眼埋得更深了些。

“哈哈哈！她在吃她前辈流出来的战利品！”

“弄得满脸都是，这真的是刚上任的中级白魔法师？这骚样，都可以比得上“经验丰富”的熟练白魔法师了吧。”

初露脑袋里嗡嗡作响，她愣愣的抬起头，瞧见了一片熟悉的图案，她这才察觉到，她刚好被丢到了一名白魔法师的一片污浊的腿间。

那名白魔法师腹上的淫纹在暗暗发着红光，两个合不上的洞因为初露的突然埋入，不知道多少男人的精液涓涓的往外涌个不停，拥有治愈能力的乳汁也没有被珍惜，就那么任由它淌着，无一向年轻的白魔法师传递着，她的前辈刚刚经历了何如激烈的性交。

“嘉·夏恩……”

初露轻轻唤出了那位猫魅白魔法师的名字，没有得到任何回应，反而周围的嘲弄声更响了，一只脚踏上了她发着抖的臀部，逼迫初露又把嘴巴贴上前辈的小穴，被精液呛得呜呜叫唤。

“既然都是老熟人了，就给我把这个女人的洞给舔干净，敢浪费的话就把你丢到萌芽池的沼泽里，哪里的臭套索花可棒的很呢。”

一个男人这么说，踩着初露臀部的脚又往前踏了几下，被强行挤出来的精液灌进她的鼻腔，挂上她的睫毛，把她漂亮的黑发粘成一簇一簇。

夏恩的意识也被淫纹的魔力强行拽了回来，她上翻着的崩坏眼眸眨动着，没有认出埋在自己腿间的后辈，只是本能又淫乱的扭起了腰部。

白魔法师不能拒绝治疗中的任何要求，初露颤抖的伸出了小舌，沿着夏恩的臀缝慢慢舔掉那满出来的精液，奥拉族第一次吃到真实的精液，未承受过刺激的身体莫名的兴奋了起来，她的长尾慢慢翘起，这个迹象被一名卫兵瞧见，他大胆的捉住了少女的尾巴往上提，扶着他的粗长阴茎直接捅入了初露的嫩穴，毫不怜惜的开始大进大出。

“呜呜！不……不要！！唔——！”

奥拉族瞬间哭了出来，她抬起来满脸精液浊痕的小脸惊叫着，却被另外一名男人拽着头发又按回了嘉·夏恩的腿间，还有一人按着猫魅族鼓起的腹部，让精液溢出来的更汹涌。

“闭嘴给我好好吮！”

可怜的白魔法师承受着男人们的暴行，卫兵们似乎很喜欢这种淫物互奸的演出，所以没有抽出填着初露屁股的器具，但也让她没有好过，黑臭的肉棒把嫩穴插得淫液四溅，正式运转起来的淫纹把放大的快感传到初露的脑袋中，没几个来回她就第一次被男人操上了高潮。

背部的花藤慢慢长出了花苞，干着少女的卫兵惊讶着赞叹了出声，这估计是他第一次看见白魔法师的百合花苞，兴奋的当然没有放过还在高潮余韵中的初露，他捏住了锁着少女阴蒂的淫链，插着她的嫩穴的同时也拉扯着链子，逼出她发出更多被呛得呜噎的叫声。

“好……好……shu……”

腹部好烫，屁股也好痛，但这太舒服了，这比在学校内的唤醒课程还要舒服。

初露的姣好双乳满满的淌出了细流的乳汁，侵犯着她的卫兵见状好心的帮她搓弄乳房挤弄，正常运作的淫纹使少女本能渴望着更多的精液，在她眼前的前辈正是她所渴求的大餐。

她已经不顾忌嘴下的这是同伴的战利品了，她抱住了夏恩的大腿，灵活的舌尖轻而易举的钻进了那不知道被用了多久而合不上的肉穴，灌入的腥臭精液很顺畅的淌进了她的口里，她迷离着双眸对着夏恩又吮又咬，耳边是甜腻的猫魅族娇喘和分不清属于谁的淫乱水渍声。

很快，插在她体内的卫兵便给了她成为白魔法师以来首份的工作报酬。

距离初露来到营地大概已经过了半天，她接嘉·夏恩的后续大概治疗了10位卫兵，背部的百合花花苞已经长出了两朵，她们俩拥抱在一起互相亲吻，这是被男人们要求的，即便理智飞的远去，白魔法师也得遵从命令。

少女们黏糊的下腹贴在一起，为了延绵快感，夏恩甚至自己摆着腰磨蹭着初露的穴，她们长腿交错，逐日之民的深色肤色和晨曦之民的洁白肤色只要贴在一起就无意识向外散发着浓厚的色情气息，颇大的双乳互相挤弄，乳汁都混得乱七八糟。

男人们在一边休息欣赏，他们有时会去提起其中的一名白魔法师，含住她们的乳头喝上一口治愈的乳汁，有时候也会按着夏恩的脑袋，让她也去舔初露的穴，哄着猫魅女人把灌进去的精液吃掉。

驻地还有人没有回来，所以男人们没有拔出堵着初露屁股的器具，等着同伴回来一起享用，可白魔法院传来了新的命令，近处的冒险者小队需求一名白魔法师的治疗，所以初露在驻地的工作临时中止了。

男人们气急败坏的把沉迷和同伴互奸的夏恩踹开，围着初露再度使用起来她的可会吸人的骚穴，直到又灌了一肚子才肯放她离开。

那起初被拔出的器具又回到了初露体内，那器具也带着特殊魔力的，就算小穴被使用过度无法合拢，它也会好好的给予穴内的治愈，恢复最开始的紧实度。

初露被扛着丢上了她的陆行鸟，就跟她来的时候一样，可人却有了不小的改变。

“接下来是新的客人呢，带着我们的礼物去吧，小骚龙。”

“啊……啊啊……要…小穴…进…”

她分不清楚那是不是迎接她的哪一位，但初露还是想按照学院的教导向卫兵吟诵祝福，可张开口诵出的却是下流的淫叫，因为那男人捉着她穴中的器具插了她了几下，还粗鲁的拉扯连着阴蒂的银链，让淫纹又开始隐隐发光。

男人见状咒骂着初露是轻浮的处女婊子，她走了，他们不得不继续玩已经腻了的女人，他丢玩具一样的将她丢上了陆行鸟便回了帐篷。

陆行鸟朝着指好的方向奔跑，把背上的少女颠的难受。她现在肚子里都是精液，有刚刚被男人们灌入的，也有她一开始从夏恩的两个穴里吮着吃下的，在陆行鸟颠簸的途中咕咚的闷闷作响。

淫纹的魔力一阵后便逐渐安稳了，初露被快感冲傻了的脑袋也稍稍回归了一些理智。被蹂躏过一轮的娇小身躯又发起抖来，因为她又迟到了。

她从小就做不好很多事情，性格怯弱又不肯去讨好父亲母亲，同龄者都欺负她，等到少女初长成，她颇大的胸部反而为她带来更多的欺凌。父亲也不喜欢她，所以在她某天醒来后，发现自己已经被不认识的人带出了家乡，卖给了白魔法院

在野外的一队冒险者受了突然狂燥的魔界花攻击，为队友抵御攻击的鲁加族斧术师带着队友逃出生天，他的手臂却不慎接触到了魔界花的臭液。

作为冒险者在外受一些伤也无可厚非，发出的求救信号也很快得了回应，正式的白魔法师很快会过来来救治伤员。可以动弹的三人就在一处废弃营地等着，换着人去轮流放风。

载着初露的陆行鸟跌跌撞撞的载着少女来到指定地点的附近，她恐惧的抓紧了搭档的缰绳，甚至忘了怎么从鞍上跳下。

“…非…非常抱歉久……呜哇哇！”

最先没有沉住怒气的是一位高地枪术师，他失去了耐性，健硕的手臂直接把体态娇小的奥拉拖了下来，没有理会她惊恐的叫声就把她丢到了受了伤的鲁加面前。

“对不起对不起对不起！！！”

初露哭着道歉，整个身子附在地面朝着小队下跪道歉，这让一边的精灵族弓箭手轻易的瞧见了她背部含苞欲放的花蕾，以及被轻纱遮掩着的翘臀，被好好装饰着的，不少人操过的红艳肉唇。

他轻蔑的笑着，让女孩抖得更加厉害。高地男性粗鲁的按着初露肩膀让她抬起来身子，粗糙的大手摸上她的一团乳房，来回搓动让其发出哭腔的求饶声，他想治疗他的队友，可那乳房早就被之前的卫兵给榨了精，楞是半点乳汁也没有流出来。

“没用的东西！呵——这么迟才过来，怕不是吃着前面客人的大肉棒舍不得松口呢，你看看这个小东西，猜猜看她下面有多能吸？”

男人摸了一把少女的肚子，鼓鼓囊囊的一看就知道来之前被灌了不少，他气急败坏扯着那根阴蒂链子，托着她屁股强迫初露张开大腿朝着队友展示那骚洞。

“是啊，看起来就吃过不知道多少人的东西，真脏。”

“呜呜……对…对不起…真的……请…请使用我…使用初露的…屁股吧……”

花穴被那特殊的器具堵着，流不出半点精液和水，土生土长格里达尼亚弓箭手自然知道那对白魔法师是什么意义，精灵皮笑肉不笑的样子让初露怕极了，他示意队友将女孩暂且先放下，手指灵活的就解开了两个器具的链子，吓得初露狠狠的扭腰想躲开，却被更大的力气按牢在原处，她一边哭一边求。

“求你！不要——不要拿出来！”

“啧，这么舍不得精液的话就给我全部吃下去。”

“呜呜…好…好…精液……”

精灵男子毫不怜惜的同时拔出了嵌在她下体的两个器具，堵着小穴的那支完全盛不住里面的浊液，没有东西吃的肉洞还在涓涓的往外漏精，男人没有怜惜的掰开初露的嘴巴就把杯状物塞进了她口里，抵着她喉咙往里倾倒。

初露眼神涣散着，熟悉的味道又将她完全包裹，完全被精液迷惑了一样，迷乱的把灌入食道的精液吞的一干二净。

“哇噢，这杯东西就这么宝贵？那你可要好好的喝干净，乖乖的让我来灌饱你可爱的小屁股。”

高地男性在她的角边低声轻笑，提起她的尾巴操进了她干净的屁股里，他第一次干奥拉族，兴致满满的拍着着她的屁股玩着敏感尾巴根。

“这里面还真的灌了不少，就让我来给你洗干净。”

精灵男性把倒干净的杯状器具从有些痴呆样子的初露嘴巴里拿出来，确认她有没有吃干净的捏着小舌玩弄，一边解开了腰带把精灵族的粗长肉棒顶进了她还滴着精液的小穴。

“啊啊啊……满…好多…小穴…里面都！”

她第一次被两人同时享用，精灵族特有的肉棒长度几乎顶进了她的宫口撞在内壁上，高地人的肉棒又粗又大，被饥渴的小屁股填的满满当当，下流的双乳上下弹动，他们一人捉住一只，肆意的玩弄挤乳。

“啧——你是天生就是挨操的料吧，小母猪，快点给我出奶，不然我干烂你的三张嘴。”

高地男人半天没有挤出奶水，气的不行的使劲掌掴初露的白嫩屁股，在上面留几个红艳的指印，小姑娘嗯嗯啊啊的沉醉在高潮中，前面后面一起喷出了水，滴滴答答的溅了精灵一肚子，散发的色情气味把一边受伤昏迷着的鲁加男性的裆部也勾得勃起了。

了解白魔法师历史的精灵笑了，不顾姑娘的可怜挽留，把肉棒给抽了出来，精灵反倒蹲下细细观察起她肚皮上的淫纹，他刚张口叼住那可爱的阴蒂，猝不及防的被陷入绝顶的初露喷了一脸的骚水。

“啊啊啊……来了！来了……不行了！不行了……求你！求你了！！”

“啧…这水可真多。”

精灵厌烦的摸了一把脸，让他的同伴把因为绝顶高潮抽搐着不行的小姑娘按牢了，她尾巴高高的抬起，漂亮的瞳孔上翻着。

“背上花开了，不把奶挤出来这高潮可停不了。”

他轻描淡写的扣住初露的下颚，把肉棒捅进了她的喉咙，不让她继续因为停不下来的高潮叫唤。

“哈哈，这叫的，怕不是要把这森林里的野兽都给勾发情了。嗯——给我接好了。”

高地男性把初露的双手制住，着迷一样的舔着她背上盛开的百合花，狠狠的几下冲刺后把不知道憋了多少时间的浓精射进去了她的肚子里，激的姑娘又喷了一会。

她饱满着乳汁的胸部在高潮中瑟瑟发抖，被吮成深红的乳头一滴一滴往外滴奶，但这点流速完全停止不了她的绝顶高潮，男人们让她泡在这快感中，又是奖赏又是惩罚，他们都想看看这初次“治疗”的小姑娘还能给带来什么惊喜。

“啊…对了，我这里还有一份大礼。”

精灵把发泄完了的肉棒从她口里拔出，被快乐和精液填的满满的人形给不出什么太大的反应，她身体凌乱着，空着的肉穴随着呼吸剧烈的一张一合，时不时因为绝顶的高潮吐出一摊淫汁，而在她背后的高地男人好像被她的屁股迷住了一般，在里面待着不愿意拔出来，把她脸蛋捧过来又舔又亲。

“……舒服…肉棒…更多~♡”

“去……去了…又呜呜…不要了…”

“你到底是要还是不要，妈的，这小丫头的骚屁股爽的要死，可惜是个公用的肉壶，啧啧。”

“她上面嘴也很不错。”

精灵男人耸了耸肩，他轻车熟路的把那位鲁加族的裤子给解开，为同伴释放出了其硬了半天的粗壮欲望，高地男子比划比划了那根鲁加族的性器，哈哈大笑的把被快感压的奔溃的女孩维持着插入的姿势抱了起来，疼惜的抹去了她的泪水，好让她看见那根肉棍子的大小。

可怜的她马上就有了可爱的反应，恐惧使她绷劲了身体收紧了屁股，不巧的是把里面那根肉棒夹硬了，她注定今天逃不过被当成肉壶的命运，气息薄弱的求饶只让他们更想蹂躏她的花穴。

“啊……啊…求你了……我不要了…呜呜…”

高地男环着她的细腰，一边插着她一边把她放下，精灵施虐得观赏着这一切，牵着她的小手放在那肉棍上，操控她把鸡蛋一样的壮头对准空虚的肉洞。

“你摸摸——你在自己把它往里面塞。”

穴肉湿湿滑滑的，很容易吃下那大家伙，高地男子温柔的牵着她另外一只手，让她抚摸着自己肚皮上淫纹滚烫的温度，和慢慢被他按下而吞进去的，把她肚皮都顶起来一块的鲁加族肉棒的大小。

初露什么都不知道了，淫纹几乎烧坏了她的脑子，那些复杂的远古咒语把她的灵魂都洗涤了一边，过多的快感使她晕厥过去，却在下一秒被魔力扯回了理智，可她哪儿承受得住这些，在崩溃和清醒的边缘被男人们抽插的动作来回拉扯，逃不出去，也找不回自我。

她感觉到自己好像失禁了，腥黄的尿珠从肉棒填塞的缝隙一下一下随着男人们的卵蛋拍打挤压被溅着出来流出来。男人们哈哈大笑着说她是一条乖母狗，她便汪汪点着头给予些乱七八糟的回应。

女孩着迷一样的抚摸着腹上的凸起，两根大家伙把她娇小的身体扩张到了极致，他们只隔着一层薄薄的肉膜，每次进出都可以明显的感觉到他人肉棒的存在。

“汪……在…母狗的里面…满满的…”

高地男人挑了挑眉，搂着姑娘的腰肢帮着她套弄起同伴的粗大性器，自己却舍不得离开一样的赖在她屁股里跟着一起上下扭腰，毕竟这屁股吸起来的技术可不比他自己动差。

“呵，难不成你也对我们的斧术师的肉棒暗恋很久了，你们抱在一起的样子好像在一起被他操。”

旁观的精灵毫不犹豫的指出了场面的诡异一处，果不其然挨了高地男人的一记眼刀。

精灵拍了拍初露的痴呆的脸蛋，想着该差不多了向同伴示意。

男人的手摸到了她蕴含了大量能量的乳房，狠狠地朝着鲁加的脸蛋一挤。

乳汁直接喷撒了出来，满满当当的治愈力几乎就是在瞬间治好了鲁加族的伤，治愈了他，让他苏醒过来一起侵犯初露，一些落到地面的乳汁被土地吸收了养分，居然开出一大片的小花，男人们看着这幅奇景发出了赞叹，再也忍不住的他们伸手去挤奶，或者张口含住甜美的乳头想个婴儿一样吮咬吃奶。

魔力乳汁不仅回复了男人们的体力，还给予了大地崭新的生命。

他们有时候共同进入，就跟好兄弟穿一条裤子。也有时候一人停下维持着一穴被填满，另一人侵犯的动作，也有时候他们节奏合拍，一进一出把初露夹在中间插得神魂颠倒。

“正不愧是元灵挑选教育出来的便器，洞是真的爽。”

“你想太多了，这就是给我们一般人享用的白魔法师，我连高等白魔法师的腿都没舔过。”

“请……请…请射在里面…让初露将你们的…啊啊…去…去了！小穴又要……”

鲁加族的精液呈凝胶状，凶猛的冲入女孩的子宫和阴道，把肚皮灌得鼓起还就流不出来，只有在她微微收缩穴肉的时候才会冒出一点白色的凝物，精灵在她嘴巴里泄精，还贴心的教她一些在床上讨好男人的软话。

小小的姑娘在他们手下被玩的不成样子，她伏在一人的肚子上，精液从一个合不上洞淌到了另外一个流不出东西洞边上。

初露呆呆的笑着，一股子又没由来的有一丝满足感布满了她全身，一种达成了使命，为爱而生的幸福感。

她又凄惨哭着，自己把阴蒂链交给了不知道那个男人，主动张口去含住了边上的一根肉棒，也不需要分清这是谁的肉棒，她只要吃下去服侍，让淫纹继续让她的肉体运作，让她继续被精液填满，就不需要思考更多了。

只要继续进行她白魔法师的职责，她就不在会被践踏轻视，能得到她梦寐以求的关爱。

一人将她放置在了花毯上，他觉得这样治愈大地的白魔法师特别的美，那位鲁加族则用他壮硕的身躯把奥拉族严严实实的压制了，他不喜欢和别人同时享用一个便器，脏臭的肉棍捅进了她的小屁股里，把前后洞里的精液都挤得喷了出来。

而在她体内发泄了两次精液的高地男人则叫回了巡逻放风的同伴，招呼他也来尝尝看那甜美的香乳。

于是第四名男性加入了这场荒诞的治疗立场中。

白魔法师深夜回到宿舍并不是什么古怪的事情。

初露是被运送回来的，负责人确认了她的淫纹运转记录，他一拔出那填满下体的器具，精液跟泉水一般的从肉洞里淌了出来。

白魔法院没有浪费的传统，所以这些也进了初露的胃里。

她捏着一瓶白魔法师专用的护养胸部的乳液，摇摇晃晃的往她宿舍的方向走去，在寂静的走道中如果细心聆听，便能听见她的喃喃轻吟。

“肉棒……喜欢…呵呵…”

她一进门就被里面的舍友热烈的欢迎了。

被推到在地上踩着尾巴，舍友熟悉的气息把她包围了起来，让她恐惧让她战栗，可又非常古怪的，初露觉得这非常的舒服，甚至晃起了她今天被连环夸奖的屁股，这幅淫乱的样子让她舍友大笑起来，覆盖着美丽鳞片的足背贴上了初露微张的腿间，足指勾着她被系着的银链，碾着那被捅烂了的肉唇，逼出她发着可怜的叫唤。

“呜~呜~霜风——”

“恭喜你第一次上岗，废物。”

那是初露的同族，不过不是来自同一个家乡，她也是一位成绩优秀的白魔法实习生，只是还没有正式进行治疗作业。

“汪…汪…霜风……小骚狗现在…回来了。”

伏在地上的奥拉族顺从着摆动屁股和尾巴，大腿夹住了霜风觉得不对劲想要抽出去的美足，甚至无意识的发出些今日男人们教给她的词汇。

她快乐的摸着自己的小腹，勾着上面属于白魔法师淫纹的形状，吐着的小舌还挂着些没吞下去的精液。

初露可爱的歪了歪脑袋，她想让她的朋友也尝尝看那让她感到迷醉和归属感的味道，即使霜风在学院一直践踏着她，侮辱她，使她受人嘲笑。

“非常……非常…的…舒服噢…”

“明天，霜风也要去了吧…”

“一起去吧？我认识了很多，很好的人，他们一定会喜欢霜风的。”

说罢初露她爬了起来，成长了的女孩正视了她的梦魇，拥抱了她的恐惧。

她让她的噩梦也品尝到了幸福的味道。


End file.
